Re-dreamed
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Malam ini Fuji bermimpi menjadi Cinderella, tapi Fuji juga tahu seberapa menyedihkannya kisah Cinderella itu. [#MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession]] [Fuji B-Day Fic]


_Terima kasih, kau mengabulkan doaku dua hari lalu. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Tezuka walau rasanya itu seperti bukan Tezuka—aku merasa seperti sedang ditipu siluman rubah. Setidaknya aku bisa mengobati sedikit rasa rinduku. Terima kasih, Dewa. _

Doa Fuji terdengar oleh_nya_, oleh tuan_nya_ juga yang berdiri di balik pintu kertas yang membatasi diri mereka dengan Fuji yang sedang berdoa. "Nushi-sama, apa aku salah? Aku membuatnya kehilangan harapan dan membuatnya berpikir kalau pria itu lupa tentang dirinya."

"Kau memang salah. Kau memberinya sedikit kebahagiaan yang terasa menyakitkan padanya. Apa sekarang kau mengerti kenapa kita tidak boleh mencampuri hidup manusia secara langsung?"

"Maafkan aku, Nushi-sama."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**

**_Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)_**

Fuji Shuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu,

Fuji Yuuta, Mizuki Hajime, Seigaku

**.**

**Re-dreamed**

**_Fuji Shuusuke birthday fic!_**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Lampu-lampu yang menerangi setiap stand yang berjajar menjajahkan jajanan atau permainan khas festival menciptakan satu jalan lurus yang kemudian menuju tempat bersemayam patung rubah kecil yang baru dua hari lalu Fuji temukan tergeltak, tertatuh dari singgah sana sang rubah.

"Aniki, aku bergabung dengan yang lain dulu, ya." Yuuta, adiknya menunjuk anak-anak St. Rudolph yang sudah berkumpul di titik pertemuan mereka. Fuji juga sempat menangkap sosok Mizuki Hajime yang melambai padanya sambil tersenyum sok ramah. "Anak-anak Seigaku janjian di mana? Aniki, kau ke sana sendirian tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Sana aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah sang adik pergi dengan kawan-kawan satu klub SMP-nya, Fuji baru mengeluarkan ponsel. Melihat sekali lagi tempat janjian yang sudah disepakati dirinya dengan kawan-kawan satu klub SMP-nya juga. Harusnya tempat janjian mereka tidak jauh dari sini, tapi sejak tadi Fuji tidak bisa menemukan satupun kawannya.

Bergerak sedikit ke arah gerbang dengan tiang besar yang menjadi pintu masuk jalanan khusus festival kuil ini, Fuji baru bisa bertemu dengan Inui dan Eiji.

"Mana Oishi?" rasanya sedikit aneh melihat Eiji tidak bersama dengan partnernya semasa di klub dulu—Fuji tiba-tiba rindu dengan masa itu.

"Menjemput Kaido dan Ochibi-chan, bersama dengan Momo-chan. Mereka menolak ikutkan, dan sebagai mantan Wakil Kapten klub Oishi merasa punya kewajiban untuk menyeret keduanya ikut." Eiji tertawa sebentar. "Padahal Kaido juga mantan Kapten."

"Kemungkinan Echizen dan Kaido terpaksa ikut jika dijemput langsung oleh Oishi dan Momoshiro adalah seratus persen." Inui dan presentasenya membuat Fuji semakin bernostalgia.

Sudah lebih dari enam tahun mereka berpisah, hampir tidak pernah berkumpul. Mungkin beberapa kali Fuji makan malam dan minum dengan Inui, Eiji atau Echizen, tapi kumpul bersama seperti ini sudah tidak pernah lagi setelah dirinya lulus dari Seigaku.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan sedang liburan semester, sedang ada di rumah masing-masing. Echizen juga kebetulan baru kembali dari New York, makanya Eiji memaksa untuk bekumpul di acara festival kuil dekat SMP mereka ini.

Tidak lama empat orang yang mereka tunggu datang. Seperti dugaan Inui, Kaido dan Echizen benar-benar datang. Dua anak itu dituntun langsung oleh Oishi yang datang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ah, akan sangat sempurna kalau saja Tezuka juga ada." Eiji menghela napas pasrah, terlihat sedih. Yang lain juga menyayangkan hal yang sama, begitu pula Fuji. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu dengan Tezuka.

Mantan kapten klub mereka itu tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang lagi semenjak pergi ke Jerman. Tezuka masih sesekali mengabari mereka, Fuji juga masih sering bertukar pesan dengan Tezuka, tapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan mereka bertemu bahkan setelah cidera yang Tezuka derita sudah benar-benar sembuh. Hampir sama seperti Echizen yang sekarang sudah menduniakan namanya menjadi Petenis Jepang dari Amerika, Tezuka Kunimitsu juga terkenal sebagai Petenis Jepang dari Jerman.

Sudah tujuh tahun Fuji menunggu Tezuka kembali dan mendengar jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya, tapi tujuh tahun juga Tezuka tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di Jepang lagi. Jadi jangankan untuk mendengar jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya, Fuji bahkan mulai ragu kalau Tezuka masih ingat dengan pernyataan cinta itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo berkeliling. Kita habiskan uang Echizen!" Yang lain berseru menyahuti ajakan Oishi itu, dan mengabaikan protes anak ajaib yang pernah menjadi adik kelas kesayangan mereka itu.

"Pertama, ayo beli Yakisoba." Momoshiro merangkul leher anak yang tingginya Fuji rasanya hanya bertambah beberapa senti sejak terakhir mereka bertemu—Echizen Ryoma masih sama pendeknya.

"Aku ingin Yakitori!" sahut Eiji.

"Aku ingin Takoyaki." Kaido mengikuti.

"Oh, aku juga ingin Takoyaki kalau begitu." Dan tentu saja Fuji tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Tapi langkah kakinya tertahan saat yang lain berjalan lebih dulu darinya, sebuah tangan menariknya mundur dan membuat dia terpisan dengan yang lain.

"Fuji."

"Tezuka ... kau kembali?"

"Sttt, jangan berisik. Ayo ikut, jangan sampai yang lain tahu." Sosok mantan kapten klubnya itu memberi gestur sederhana dengan mendirikan satu telunjuk di depan bibir. Setelah mengangguk, menyetujui untuk tidak mengikuti arah teman-teman mereka yang lain Tezuka menarik tangannya untuk ikut berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Baru dua hari lalu Fuji datang ke kuil tempat festival ini diadakan, berdoa kepada Dewa Jodoh yang tinggal di dalam kuil itu untuk diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai dan dia rindukan, dan malam ini dirinya sudah berjalan bersama dengan orang itu.

"Kapan kau kembali? Bukannya kau bilang tidak bisa kembali, ada seris petandingan yang harusnya kau ikuti di Jerman, kan?"

Tezuka hanya diam, tidak menjawab sampai mereka menyisihkan diri dan keluar dari keramaian festival. "Aku hanya pulang sebentar." Tiba-tiba Tezuka memeluknya erat—sangat erat, tapi terlalu singkat. "Aku hanya pulang untuk bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar seperti kebohongan di telinga Fuji. Seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu yang Fuji kenal tidak pernah sejujur ini, justru hampir tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya, itu sebabnya Fuji yang mengungkapkan perasaan lebih dulu karena terlanjur kesal tidak bisa menebak perasaan Tezuka padanya.

Tapi suara yang dia dengar itu adalah milik Tezuka. Wajah pria yang menatapnya itu adalah wajah Tezuka yang sudah tujuh tahun dia rindukan. Sebelumnya wajah itu hanya bisa dia lihat melalui video pertandingan atau majalah olahraga yang meliput tentang prestasi Tezuka, tapi sekarang begitu dekat—sangat dekat sampai membuat Fuji tidak bisa menemukan tema obrolan lain.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena pelukan singkat tadi. Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja.

"Terima kasih, Fuji."

"Hmm? Untuk apa?'

Satu tangan Tezuka menyentuh pipinya. Pelan perlahan menyibak sedikit rambut yang jatuh pada sisi itu dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Diremangnya tempat mereka saat ini Fuji masih bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum tipis yang terpati di bibir pujaan hatinya ini.

"Tezuka, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan, kalau aku bisa aku akan menjawabnya untukmu." Tangan Tezuka yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Jarak wajah mereka juga cukup dekat sampai Fuji bisa merasakan hembusan napas Tezuka di wajahnya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu sebelum berangkat ke Jerman waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

_**Deg!**_

Ah, benar. Tezuka pasti lupa. Waktu itu semua berlalu dengan cepat, tidak ada kesempatan Tezuka untuk menjawab. Bahkan tidak ada kata kalau Tezuka bersedia menjawabnya. Tezuka berlalu begitu saja karena taksi yang menjemputnya sudah datang dan waktu terlalu sempit—sekarang Fuji jadi berpikir, ap_a waktu itu Tezuka mendengar kata-katanya yang menyatakan perasaan?_

Malam ini, Tezuka masih mau menyentuh tangannya, menariknya dan mengajak berdua seperti ini saja harusnya sudah cukup bagi Fuji. Tapi hati Fuji sakit mengingat pernyataan cintanya sudah dilupakan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf, Fuji."

Sekali lagi Tezuka memeluknya. Sama erat dengan yang tadi. Kata maaf itu entah kenapa terdengar seperti penolakan, walau mungkin Tezuka tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu tetap saja Fuji merasa harapanya tiba-tiba terkubur waktu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih, ayo keliling bersama. Malam ini aku akan menemanimu, tapi jangan sampai berpapasan dengan yang lain."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya Tezuka sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya, kembali menjadi bagian dari kerumunan manusia lain yang menimati malam terang di jalan sempit menuju sebuah kuil dengan Dewa Jodoh sebagai tuan rumah di sana.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Tadi kau bilang ingin Takoyaki, kan? Ayo beli."

"Kau dengar obrolan tadi?" Tezuka mengangguk. Dia bilang sudah ada di sana dan mengikuti Fuji sejak berpisah dengan Yuuta. Tapi karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan yang lain Tezuka sengaja mencari saat yang tepat untuk menarik Fuji ikut dengannya tanpa ada yang sadar.

Tanpa Fuji minta Tezuka sudah mengantri dan memesan satu kotak Takoyaki.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi bagi Fuji. Rasanya tidak mungkin Tezuka muncul hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, mungkin akan lebih masuk akal kalau yang ingin Tezuka temui adalah Echizen. Mengingat anak itu jauh lebih ajaib dari dirinya dan jauh lebih menarik perhatian Tezuka saat sama-sama berada di klub yang sama, dan mengingat mereka sama-sama atlet tenis profesional sekarang, rasanya benar-benar jauh lebih masuk akal kalau yang Tezuka cari adalah Echizen dan bukan dirinya—kecuali kalau memang Tezuka mengingat pernyataan cintanya, dan mencari dia untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Ini Takoyaki-mu, mau beli yang lain lagi?"

Aneh, Tezuka jadi aneh malam ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tezuka?"

"Hm, kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ada yang aneh?"

Matanya, suaranya, gerak tubuhnya, benar-benar Tezuka. Tapi kata-kata yang diuacapkan olehnya seperti bukan Tezuka.

"..Fuji, kau tidak suka aku datang?"

"Hah, tentu saja tidak! Aku senang, kok." Sangat senang malah. Tezuka datang hanya untuknya, walau melupakan pernyataan cintanya dan tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, tetap saja Fuji senang akhirnya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Rindunya yang bisa pecah kapan saja bisa terobati sedikit dengan pertemuan malam ini.

"Lalu apa yang sejak tadi kau pikirkan?"

Ragu, tidak ingin meragukan, tapi hatinya ragu.

"Aku merasa kau bukan seperti dirimu, Tezuka."

Mendengar itu Tezuka tersenyum lebih lebar. Sepasang mata yang ada di balik kaca mata hilang tertutup bayang-bayang saat Tezuka mengatakan, "Kau benar-benar hebat, Fuji."

Jarak mereka kembali terpotong. Kotak Takoyaki yang sudah berpindah tangan pada Fuji menjadi satu-satunya pembatas di antara mereka sekarang. Sedikit khawatir akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satupun orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Aku ingin menjadi berbeda untukmu malam ini. Jadi nanti saat kita berpisah kau bisa menganggap ini hanya sebagai mimpi belaka, anggap aku tidak pernah datang."

Mana bisa! Fuji tidak akan bisa melupakan malam sehebat malam ini!

"Jadi katakan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku malam ini. Aku akan menjadi Genie yang mengabulkan permintaanmu malam ini."

Fuji ingin lebih egois, ingin menjadi kekasih Tezuka walau hanya untuk satu malam ini. Ingin bisa memiliki pria yang sudah dia cintai sejak umur 14 tahun, dan masih bertahan bahkan setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.

Fuji ingin menjadi satu-satunya untuk Tezuka dan membuat Tezuka sendiri jatuh cinta padanya, walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi dalam satu malam.

Dan Fuji sadar bahwa hal yang dia inginkan rasanya tidak mungkin untuk terkkabul bahkan oleh keajaiban Genie sekalipun.

"..aku ingin bersama denganmu selama mungkin sebelum kau kembali ke Jerman."

Tangannya diraih, Tezuka kembali memerkan senyum. "Kalau begitu malam ini kau akan menjadi Cinderella."

**.**

s0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Mereka berhenti di dekat kuil, di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang bersebelahan dengan satu patung rubah kecil.

Mereka sudah makan Takoyaki bersama, menghabiskan dua gelas Es Serut bersama, satu tangkai Gulali besar juga Permen Apel bersama. Memainkan tembakan hadiah, menyerok ikan mas, menarik balon air, dan melihat pertunjukan kembang api juga bersama. Tidak sekalipun Tezuka melepas pegangan tangan mereka, untuk satu malam ini Fuji merasa menjadi Cinderella untuk pangeran Tezuka sungguhan.

Tapi ketika lampu-lampu stand penjual makanan dan permaianan mulai mematikan lampu mereka Fuji juga teringat dengan seberapa menyedihkannya kisah Cinderella itu. Sihir ibu peri tidak bisa melewati hari, tidak bisa melebihi tengah malam, dan sihir Tezuka si Genie juga sama saja. Tengah malam tidak bisa dilewati dengan pangeran idamannya.

"Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu, Fuji."

Fuji sendiri merasa jauh lebih senang. Kalau ini memang ini hanya mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terindah yang bisa dia dapat dari pria yang selama ini dia cintai.

"Sebelum berpisah boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu, Tezuka?"

"Apa?"

Sekali lagi, Fuji ingin bertaruh pada sedikit harapan karena apa yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama memberinya pikiran kalau perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tezuka ... aku-aku ... menyukaimu." Fuji menunduk, tidak berani untuk melihat wajah Tezuka. Malu dan takut kalau-kalau Tezuka menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak sesuai harapan. "Dari dulu aku sudah mencintaimu."

Hening, tiba-tiba suara angin yang berhembus dan menggoyangkan ranting pohon di sampingnya bisa terdengar, padahal sejak tadi rasanya yang bisa Fuji dengar hanya degup jantungnya, obrolan orang-orang dan suara bising musik festival. Tezuka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak melakukan apapun juga hingga satu orang datang menghampirinya.

"Aniki." Yuuta yang datang dan tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Tidak jauh di belakang ada anak-anak St. Rudolph lain menyusul. "Mana anak Seigaku yang lain? Kalian sudah berpisah?"

Seketika Fuji baru sadar kalau Tezuka sudah tidak ada di sana. Sejak kapan pastinya Tezuka menghilang dia tidak sadar, rasanya kurang dari satu menit yang lalu dirinya baru mengungkapkan perasaanya untuk kedua kali dan Tezuka sudah tidak ada di sana lagi, sama seperti yang pertama kali terjadi dulu. Entah pernyataannya di dengar atau tidak, Fuji merasa seperti akan menunggu tujuh tahun lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengan Tezuka dan mendengar jawaban dari perasaannya.

Tapi masalahnya menunggu tujuh tahun lagi itu, apa Fuji akan sanggup?

"Kau terpisah dari yang lain? Aku melihatmu keliling sendirian tadi, Fuji-kun." Mizuki mengimbuhi.

"Hah, tidak. Aku—" kalimatnya terhenti mengingat apa yang Tezuka katakan padanya tadi.

Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi benar kata Tezuka tadi; malam ini hanya akan menjadi mimpi saja baginya—tidak ada yang bisa Fuji ajak berbagi cerita, tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak untuk mengenang juga karena Tezuka pasti akan melupakannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang saja, kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Sekali lagi angin di sekitar mereka berhembuh, suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Mungkin akan hujan. Ayo pulang," lagi Mizuki yang mengimbuhi. Kesal sebenarnya melihat orang yang sudah pernah membodohi adiknya ini, tapi malam ini terlalu lelah rasanya Fuji untuk balik membully Mizuki.

Malam ini isi kepalanya hanya Tezuka dan kenangan yang baru mereka buat bersama sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tapi sebelum itu Fuji menoleh pada patung rubah di dekatnya. Dua hari lalu patung itu jatuh karena kuatnya pukulan bola Kawamura. Fuji yang mengembalikannya ke atas singgah sana dan menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa pada Dewa Jodoh yang menghuni kuil ini. Mengeluh tentang Tezuka yang lag-lagi tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Fuji berjalan menuju altar berdoa kuil. Melemparkan beberapa uang koin yang ada di saku celananya, menunduk memberi hormat, menepuk tangan dua kali, kemudian baru mulai berdoa pada Sang Dewa.

_Terima kasih, kau mengabulkan doaku dua hari lalu. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Tezuka walau rasanya itu seperti bukan Tezuka—aku merasa seperti sedang ditipu siluman rubah. Setidaknya aku bisa mengobati sedikit rasa rinduku. Terima kasih, Dewa. _

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**28/02/2020 22:09**

Yeha~ akhirnya jadi juga. Pegel juga padahal kaga panjang-panjang amat.

Jujur niatnya untuk b-day fic ini aku pengen bikin yang fluff manis seratus persen, tapi ngga tau kenapa jadinya malah kaya gini. Maafkan aku yang hilap ini Fuji! Tapi setidaknya aku kasih kamu hadiah buat ketemu sama pangeranmu kan, Cinderella?

Genienya kabur juga bukan masalah, asal bisa nunjukin seberapa Fuji ngga suka sama Mizuki, wkwkwkwk, padahal aku suka Mizuki!

Sampe sini ada yang tahu sebenernya aku lagi nulis cerita apa? Kalau masih bingung masih ada omake di bawah. Silahkan dinikmati.

Btw, NUSHI-SAMA itu artinya kaya TUANKU gitu. Biasanya hewan peliharaan Dewa suka manggil Dewa mereka kaya gitu kalau bukan manggil nama Si Dewa. Kebetulan Dewa di sini _anonymous_, jadi aku pake panggilan umum itu.

Sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI~ semoga makih disayang Tezuka ya, makin manis dan bisa jadi istri idaman!

Segitu dulu dariku, semoga pada suka.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dari atas sini _dia_ bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ramainya festival yang diadakan oleh para manusia untuk tuan_nya_ yang menghuni kuil di ujung jalan terang tempat beberapa orang berjalan menikmati semua hal yang ada di sana.

Malam ini setelah memaksa akhirnya _dia_ mendapat ijin dari tuan_nya_, _dia_ akan membaur bersama dengan para manusia demi satu anak manusia yang dua hari lalu sudah berbaik hati dengan membantunya kembali ke singgah sana saat terjatuh akibat satu bola kecil yang menyenggol kepala_nya_.

Dia bahkan baru tahu kalau bola dengan warna hijau terang itu punya membuat patung diri_nya_ terjatuh hanya karena terpukul dengan satu benda yang namanya raket itu. Tapi terima kasih, berkat bola itu juga dia jadi punya alasan untuk main di luar kuil, punya alasan untuk berkenalan dengan manusia, juga mencoba menjadi salah satu dari manusia itu sendiri—walau hanya untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan kecil dari anak manusia yang menolongnya dua hari lalu.

"Aku akan menjadi orang yang kau rindukan itu, seperti yang Nushi-sama katakan." Angin di sekeliling_nya_ berputar cepat, bulu-bulu_nya_ hilang, diri_nya_ mulai berdiri seperti seorang manusia, terakhir dalam hitungan detik wujud_nya_ berubah menjadi sosok yang tuan_nya_ katakan ada di dalam doa anak manusia yang menolong _dia_ dua hari lalu itu.

"Kau merindukan manusia ini?" sosok anak yang dia cari tertangkap mata. Seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu memajang senyum di wajah, rambut cokelat terang, kulit putih dan suara lembut bahkan saat tertawa. Anak itu tidak sendirian, ada beberapa anak manusia lain yang bersama, tapi bukan berarti itu akan menghentikan keinginan untuk membalas budi _dia_. "Nushi-sama bilang namamu Fuji Shuusuke. Nah Fuji, ayo main denganku malam ini. Aku akan menjadi Genie untukmu."

Kaki_nya_ mendarat di tanah. Tanpa disadari manusia lain _dia_ berjalan mendekat pada anak bernama Fuji tadi, tapi diri_nya_ baru bergerak lebih dekat dan meraih tangan anak itu setelah anak-anak yang lain beranjak ingin meninggalkan tempat kumpul mereka tadi.

"Fuji."

"Tezuka ... kau kembali?"

Satu jari telunjuk_nya_ dia tempel di bibir_nya_ sendiri, suara desisan pelan mengikuti setelah itu. "Sttt, jangan berisik. Ayo ikut, jangan sampai yang lain tahu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
